Skyfern's Story
Skyfern's Story ALLEGIANCES STORMCLAN Leader ' Flightstar- A light grey tom with white stomach and paws. '''Deputy ' ShadedFrost- A dark brown tom with dark tabby stripes, Apprentice Dovepaw. '''Medicine Cat '''Ivytail- A light brown/grey tabby she cat with Amber eyes. '''Warriors Adderfang- A tan tom with blue eyes. Owlfeather- A handsome calico tom with emerald green eyes, Apprentice Swiftpaw Robinbreeze- A dusky brown tom with Amber eyes, Apprentice Goldenpaw Whitepelt- A white tom with blue eyes. Poppylight- A dark ginger she cat with green eyes. Sorrelears- A tortoiseshell she cat with Amber eyes, Apprentice Shrewpaw. Smokefur- A dark grey almost black tom with blue eyes. Swiftbreeze- A white and grey tom with green eyes. Sweetbrair- A tabby she cat with Amber eyes, Apprentice Dovepaw Redpelt- A dark red tom with blue eyes, Apprentice Brightpaw. Rainwhisker- A blue grey tom with blue eyes. Longwhisker- A ginger tom with long whiskers. Doetail- A light brown she cat with a short tail and blue eyes. Tigerheart- A dark tabby tom with Amber eyes. Silentsong- A silver she cat with blue eyes. Apprentices Brightpaw- A white she cat with ginger patches and green eyes. Dovepaw- A grey she cat with lighter speckles. Shrewpaw- A brown tom with Amber eyes. Goldenpaw- A light ginger she cat with blue eyes. Swiftpaw- A black and white tom with blue eyes. Queens ''' Ravenshadow- A black she cat with Amber eyes.(Kits Skykit- A black she cat with dull yellow eyes and long fur. Tawnykit- A tan tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes.) Moonflame- A grey she cat with green eyes.(kits beetlekit- A black tom with Amber eyes.) '''Elders Sparrowclaw- A dark grey he cat with Amber eyes. Rainpelt- A very old black and white she cat with yellow eyes. ~Prologue~ Darkness surrounded Skyfern as she kicked violently, trying to get to the light. All of a sudden the light disappeared. No, please help! She saw a flash of great light and a voice came. "Swim Skyfern...I will wait for you." Owlfeather? Is that you?! "Yes, now swim young one, it's not your time yet." She clawed at the darkness, her lungs screamed for air but would not receive any. She then felt teeth meet her scruff as she slowly raised. You said it wasn't my time! '' As she raised her vision was filled with a bright light. ''I'm ready... she thought as her vision clouded, leaving her in darkness.'' '' I'm ready. ~CHAPTER 1~ An ear piercing shreak filled the Stormclan clearing followed by a light colored tabby slipping into the milk scented nursery. "Your almost done Ravenshadow." The queen had been in labor all night and it was now dawn. Ivytail smiled as an ebony kit slipped out and into the nest. She bent down and licked the little kitten. "Congratulations Ravenshadow!" she said, sitting up. "A tom and a she cat." The queen looked over at the kits. "They're beautiful." A Calico tom finished her as he entered. "They're beautiful, just like their mother" He purred touching his muzzle against hers. "Oh Owlfeather, you're just saying that!" Ravenshadow purred. Ivytail slipped out of the nursery, leaving them in peace. "What are we calling these little guys?" Owlfeather asked his mate. She drew her tongue over the little tan and white tom. "What about Tawnykit for this one?" She asked. "Its perfect!" He purred, licking the young tom. He looked over at the she cat. She had black fur just like her mother, but one of her ears had a white tip. A bird chirped somewhere outside of the den. Owlfeather turned his attention to the black sky. It was beautiful, just like his new daughter. "Skykit..." he murmured. "What?" Ravenshadow asked hearing him. "Her name will be Skykit!" All was silent in the Stormclan nursery. The morning light casted a purplish glow that leaked through the holes in the nursery wall. The dawn patrol had just been organized, as well as the the hunting patrol. Skykit shifted uncomfortably as she felt someone nudge her flank. "Skykit wake up," she heard her mother whisper. Skykit slowly opened her eyes for the first time. She looked over at her mother, her fur was black and she had light amber eyes. Her mother looked down at her. "You opened your eyes!" she purred, licking her. Skykit turned and looked at her littermate. "Tawnykit?" she asked. Her brother just rolled over and snuggled closer to Ravenshadow. Skykit studied his pelt. It was a light tan color with white tabby stripes. What do I look like? She always heard the elders complaining about puddles in the clearing. Maybe she could go look at herself there! Just as she was about to climb out, her mother scooped her up and plopped her down by her stomach. "Not today, my young warrior, but soon." Her mom said more but she didn't hear her. She was already dozing off into her dreams. '' ''